


Sick Little Boy

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [669]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Little Sam Winchester, Comfort, Daddy Castiel, Daddy Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sick Sam Winchester, fluff and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: sweet sicky regressed sammy with daddies dean and cas coddling him and making sure he's nice and bundled up and well loved? please and thank you!





	Sick Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was originally written on March 31st, 2015

Sam whined softly, rolling on the bed, as Dean and Cas watched him.

Sam had gotten sick the night before, and ended up regressing quickly under their watch, so Dean and Cas had gone into Daddy mode to help their little boy.

They had just given Sam his medicine to help with the small fever that had sprouted up, but Sam was still miserable. Dean murmured to Cas to make a small bowl of chicken noodle soup, and Cas left to the kitchen to retrieve the item requested, while Dean moved over to Sam, sitting down on the bed with him.

“Daddy….” Sam whined softly, rolling around and looking up at Dean with a flushed face. “Don’t like bein’ sick, Daddy.” Sam whimpered.

“I know Sammy.” Dean murmured back, pulling a blanket over and helping lift Sam up, so that the regressed Winchester could lean against him, while Dean wrapped the blanket around Sam.

He wrapped his arms around the bundled up Sam, and hummed softly, waiting for Cas to return with the soup.

“How’s your throat, buddy?” Dean asked.

“Hurts.” Sam repied with a croak.

“Alright. Daddy Cas is making some nice soup to help that.” Dean replied.

“Want water.” Sam whimpered.

“Here, Sammy.” Dean said, reaching for the sippy cup filled with Sam’s water.

Sam reached for his cup, hands still wrapped in the blanket, and Dean grinned softly, watching Sam take the cup with blanket covered hands and suck on it.

“Slow drinks, Sam.” Dean instructed.

Sam grunted softly, and curled closer to Dean, while Cas came back with the bowl of soup.

“How’s his fever?” Cas asked, settling on the other side of Sam.

Dean felt Sam’s forehead, giving a soft nod.

“It’s a little lower, but he’s still too warm for my comfort.” Dean answered.

“Sam, I have some yummy soup for you, that will help you.” Cas said softly.

Sam turned to the chicken noodle soup, still drinking on his sippy cup.

Sam gave the cup to Dean, and started to reach for the small spoon when Cas stopped him.

“Daddy?” Sam murmured softly.

“You’ll get it all over yourself being bundled up. Let Daddy help.” Cas said, gently.

Cas got a spoonful of soup and blew on it gently to cool it down before he lifted it to Sam’s mouth, watching him open in and accept the warm liquid.

Sam swallowed it down, and sighed softly, and Cas gave a warm smile to the regressed Winchester.

“Like that, Sammy?” Dean asked.

“Mm-hmmm.” Sam nodded. “Like it lots.”

Cas fed Sam spoonful by spoonful, while Dean kept his arms wrapped around Sam’s body.

Sam’s eyes fluttered shut, and he opened his mouth, accepting the broth and noodles, caught in the warmth of his two Daddies.

**Author's Note:**

> Not accepting prompts right now, sorry!


End file.
